L'amour de sa vie - Part I
by Aschen
Summary: Dwalïn aime les bains brûlants et, s'il refuse catégoriquement d'aller aux termes publics d'Erebor, il accepte bien volontiers d'user des bains royaux, comme le lui a gentiment proposé son ami Frerin. Simplement, il ignorait qu'il ne serait pas seul à avoir envie d'un bain à une heure aussi tardive...


**Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose. J'ai pris un bain (avec bougies, et tout et tout) et, alors que je barbotait tranquillement dans l'eau, l'idée m'est venue. D'abord, c'était sensé être un Dworïn basique (enfin, si on veut). Puis quelqu'un m'a mise en colère, et ce qui aurait dû être un lemon déchaîné s'est mué en... ca. Mais étrangement, même si je ne suis pas foutue de dire ce dont il s'agit réellement, je l'aime bien.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant malgré tout que ca vous plaise !**

* * *

_L'amour de sa vie_

* * *

De la vapeur s'élevait de l'eau claire et embrumait l'air surchauffé de la salle d'eau, au centre de laquelle se creusait un vaste bassin naturel. Les Nains n'avaient pas réellement modifié la structure de la salle, n'avait pas faconné la pierre pour lui donner un aspect aussi majestueux qu'écrasant, comme ils en avaient pourtant l'habitude. Non, elle gardait une forme brute et naturelle qui donnait un charme primitif aux bains royaux, et la pierre noire qui refletait l'éclat des torches suspendues aux murs semblait irradier de chaleur. Tout cela donnait à la petite salle une intimité sensuelle et bienvenue.

Dwalïn ôta ses vêtements et les plia pour les poser au bord du bassin avant de descendre lentement les marches taillées dans la roche noire pour se glisser dans l'eau chaude et soupira de bien-être. Il n'y avait, à ses yeux, rien de mieux qu'un bain brûlant. Malheureusement, sa nature pudique l'empêchait d'en prendre aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Oh, bien sûr, Erebor possédait des termes, abreuvés par une source chaude naturelle qui prenait sa source dans les profondeurs de la terre, dans un lac souterrain où vivaient des créatures aussi dangereuses qu'effrayantes, et remontait le long de la montagne par un réseau microscopique de fissures et de failles. Elle arrivait dans les bains délicieusement chauffée par les feux des forges, et faisait la joie du peuple Nain. Car malheureusement, ces termes étaient publics et, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne pouvait s'y rendre et se baigner en même temps que le reste de ses compatriotes. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le voie nu. Erebor avait beau être en paix, et il avait beau être extrêmement jeune pour une telle fonction, mais il était un véritable guerrier, un commandant et un maître d'arme, et en portait les marques indubitables. Voilà tout. Il avait honte de son corps, qu'il jaugeait comme difforme, et souffrait énormément du regard des autres. Alors il se contentait, bien souvent, de regarder ses amis s'ébattre joyeusement dans l'eau chaude, tandis qu'il restait à distance, à vouloir sans pouvoir. C'était un peu l'histoire de sa vie. Vouloir sans pouvoir. Désirer sans jamais posséder. Il avait rêvé de faire la fierté de son père, mais avait dû accepter d'être éclipsé par son brillant frère aîné, devenu par la seule force de son caractère et de ses efforts le sénéchal et conseiller principal du Roi Thror et du Prince Thraïn. Il aimait les bains et les sources chaudes, et devait accepter d'en être privé par ses propres faiblesses. Il était fou amoureux de son prince depuis... toujours, lui semblait-il, et devait se contenter du statut pourtant enviable de meilleur ami et confident.

L'histoire de sa vie. Le drame de son existence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le petit frère de Thorïn, Frerin aux blonds cheveux, se rendent compte de son incapacité à ôter ses vêtements et à se baigner en public, et lui propose de profiter des sources royales, où son frère et lui préféraient, en temps normal, se prélasser. Etant privés, ces termes n'étaient pas soumis à d'éventuelles horaires de fermeture, et n'étaient utilisés par la famille royale que durant les heures du jour. En vérité, l'avait prévenu Frerin, il n'y avait guère que lui qui avait l'idée d'aller prendre un bain en pleine nuit, alors lui ne risquait pas grand chose à venir y faire un tour une fois de temps en temps. Il avait tout de même fallu que Frerin renouvelle son invitation encore deux fois pour qu'il ose y aller. Et le bien-être qui se diffusait lentement dans son corps, rompu par des exercices martiaux harassants, était tel que s'en priver lui semblait un sacrilège. Il aurait été bien stupide de ne pas s'aventurer ici. Rien que pour pouvoir s'étendre sur les marches et fermer les yeux dans les brumes ondoyantes de vapeur brûlantes était un petit miracle pour lequel il voulait bien donner sa vie - parce qu'il risquait fort de se faire décapiter à l'aube si le roi le trouvait là. Jusqu'à ce qu'un son lui parvienne, ténu et discret. En vérité, il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, et peut-être était-ce un mirage de son esprit. Alors il attendit, l'oreille aux aguets, jusqu'à un autre soupir enfiévré lui parvienne. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner ce qu'il se passait dans ces bains, derrière l'apique rocheux qui tranchait le bassin en deux et offrait une alcôve plus intimiste et plus propice aux ébats passionnés.

"Il n'y a que moi pour avoir la brillante idée d'aller prendre un bain en pleine nuit".

Frerin n'avait pas menti, il n'avait simplement pas précisé qu'il prenait ses bains accompagné. L'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ramasser ses affaires et de s'en aller, de laisser le prince d'Erebor à ses activités, de partir aussi discrètement qu'il était venu et d'oublier ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais un nouveau soupir, plus bruyant que les précédents, balaya ses bonnes résolutions. La curiosité, lentement, pris le relais, et il eut soudain l'envie pressante et immorale de nager subrepticement jusqu'à l'apique pour glisser un oeil dans le second bassin et voir ce qui se tramait là-bas derrière. Il se battit contre lui-même durant de longues minutes, mais les soupirs se muèrent en gémissements enfiévrés, et il rendit les armes. Honteux mais fébrile, il se déplaça lentement, pour ne pas provoquer plus de remous dans l'eau, et rejoignit l'apique. Il se disait qu'il pourrait maintenant se moquer de Frerin, sans jamais avoir à lui avouer où et comment il avait découvert qui il baisait, mais devait bien s'avouer, au moins à lui-même, que la perspective de voir le beau prince aux blonds cheveux s'envoyer une quelconque naine ou un nain lambda l'excitait quand même beaucoup. Discrètement, sans un bruit, il se pencha, et la vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux le pétrifia.

* * *

Frerin n'avait effectivement pas menti, et avait bel et bien omis de préciser qu'il venait prendre ses bains accompagné. Dwalïn avait la sensation qu'un poignard, insidieusement, s'enfoncait entre ses côtes avec une efficacité mortelle, pour effleurer son coeur et le caresser de sa lame glacée, avant de s'enfoncer avec une lenteur infinie dans l'organe malmené. Pour avoir reçu déjà de nombreux coups de couteau, dans sa jeune vie, il pouvait décrire avec exactitude l'intensité de la douleur qui se diffusait en vagues régulières depuis son palpitant transpercé. Mais même cela, ce n'était rien face à la souffrance sans nom qui lui lacéra le coeur et balaya son esprit. Le choc le frappa au ventre, comme un uppercut dangereusement bien placé, et lui donna envie de vomir. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer et, de fait, ses poumons se fermèrent brutalement pour empêcher l'air saturé de sexe de les polluer. Alors que la douleur menaçait de le faire sombrer dans les eaux troubles de la source chaude, Frerin gémit une nouvelle fois alors que les lèvres de Thorïn dévoraient sa gorge offerte. Dwalïn regarda l'amour de sa vie, son prince aux yeux trop bleus, soulever son frère pour le plaquer au mur de roche noire, alors que les jambes de son cadet s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Il regarda, sans rien faire, Frerin se cambrer pour l'accueillir en lui, et gémir plus fort encore en ondulant des hanches. Il regarda, sans rien dire, Thorïn embrasser son petit frère comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec une passion et un amour si brûlants et si intenses, si évident et si _parfaits_, que tous les sentiments que lui avait pu éprouver pour son prince et meilleur ami faisaient bien pâle figure.

Il regarda, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour échapper à cette vision dévastatrice, alors que son coeur partait en morceaux dans sa poitrine. Il pensait, sincèrement, qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir pire douleur que celle-ci. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que voir l'amour de sa vie, un être qu'on aimait depuis toujours et avec plus de force qu'il ne devrait être permis de le faire, en aimer un autre ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire au monde que regarder Thorïn dévorer les lèvres de Frerin, au point de les laisser rouges et abîmées des rudes traitements auxquels elles étaient soumises ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que le voir faire l'amour avec autant de tendresse que d'urgence à son propre petit frère, quand il ne le verrait jamais, lui, que comme son meilleur ami et confident ? Dwalïn ferma les yeux, refusant d'en voir plus, et plaqua ses mains sur oreilles pour ne plus entendre gémir les deux princes. Mais la voix de l'amour de sa vie lui parvint quand même.

- Je t'aime, Frerin...

Dwalïn rouvrit les yeux, brutalement, pour croiser le regard d'ambre de Frerin. Et le sourire que le jeune prince aux cheveux blonds lui adressa réduisit en cendres le peu de dignité qui lui restait. C'était un piège. Un piège malsain et cruel, tendu spécifiquement pour lui, par un homme jaloux de qui pourrait, éventuellement, attirer l'attention de son amant. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait, un jour, représenté une menace pour Frerin ? Cela voulait-il dire que Thorïn avait pu, peut-être, le considérer autrement que comme un simple ami ? Ou bien était-ce simplement une mesure préventive ? La réaction jalouse et emportée d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qui refusait de voir partir celui qu'il aimait et préférait tout bonnement annihiler les menaces ? Sûrement, c'était cela. Il ne pouvait pas croire, alors que Thorïn regardait son frère avec plus de passion qu'il ne devrait être possible, qu'il aie réellement pu être une menace pour Frerin. Et cela, plus encore que les paroles enfiévrées que l'amour de sa vie adressait à son propre frère, plus encore que les gémissements sincères du prince blond, plus encore que le regard d'ambre fixé cruellement sur lui, lui donna envie de courir, de courir loin de cette salle emplie des gémissements de Thorïn, et de se jeter dans la mine que creusaient, inlassablement, les mineurs d'Erebor. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Alors que Frerin jouissait entre les bras de son frère, sans le quitter des yeux, avec un cri mêlé de victoire effrontée et de bonheur pur, alors que Thorïn s'assouvissait entre les reins de son cadet en criant son nom à en faire trembler son âme en miettes, Dwalïn s'enfuit. Il ramassa ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le sol, et courut aussi vite que possible, aussi loin que possible, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller.

Il ne put aller bien loin, cependant. Dans sa fuite éperdue, il croisa la jeune princesse Dis, qui revenait d'une soirée passée avec quelques amies. En le voyant si visiblement bouleversé, en voyant les larmes acides qui traçaient des tranchées ensanglantées sur ses joues, le coeur fragile et sensible de la jeune fille se brisa devant tant de détresse, et elle le suivit. Elle courut après lui, ses jupes ramassées dans une main, trébuchant sur ses talons trop hauts, et les abandonnant derrière elle lorsqu'ils se déchaussèrent d'eux-mêmes. Elle courut, sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que lui ne puisse plus avancer, et que ses jambes le lâchent. Il s'effondra sans crier gare, s'anéantissant contre le mur d'une forge éteinte et désertée par son artisan, caché dans les ombres complices. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, là où personne ne pourrait voir sa douleur et son âme déchirée avec une brutalité sans nom par le souvenir insistant de l'amour pur de Thorïn pour son propre frère. Coupé du monde, il ne se rendit pas compte que la princesse l'avait suivi. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'agenouillait près de lui et le serrait dans ses bras fins. Il ne se rendit pas compte des mots qui jaillissaient de sa propre bouche, dans un flot laborieux, ni qu'il racontait ce dont il avait été témoin à l'innocente jeune fille qui le réconfortait. Il ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui coulèrent des yeux d'argent de la petite Dis à l'entente de son récit. Il ne se rendit compte de rien, pas même du temps qui passait. Il ne voyait plus que les yeux trop bleus de Thorïn, qui incendiaient son âme par leur seul éclat, brûlant d'un amour ardent pour un autre que lui.

"Je t'aime, Frerin".

Et son monde devint noir.

* * *

La gifle qu'il reçut lui fit tourner la tête et le choqua profondément. Thorïn, près de lui, hoqueta de surprise avant d'arrêter la main de Dis, qui s'élevait une nouvelle fois avec l'intention évidente de s'abattre encore sur sa joue. Dis, qui se tenait droite et digne, et qui ressemblait alors tant à leur grand-mère qu'ils se sentirent trembler intérieurement, jeta à son frère ainé un regard dénué de sa douceur habituelle.

- Va-t-en, Thorïn. C'est entre Frerin et moi.

- Dis, qu'est-ce qui te...

- Sors de cette pièce, dit-elle les dents serrées en prononcant distinctement chaque mot. MAINTENANT !

Thorïn sursauta devant cette brusque explosion de fureur et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il jeta un regard d'excuse à son frère et amant et s'en fut sans demander son reste, courant rejoindre Dwalïn pour l'entraîner dans une petite virée dans les bas-fonds d'Erebor. Mais il ne trouverait pas son ami. Dis y avait veillé. Il ne pourrait plus blesser le brave guerrier par son aveuglement inconscient. Plus jamais. Pas tant qu'elle serait en vie. Alors que la chevelure noire de son frère adoré disparaissait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, la jeune princesse se tourna vers Frerin, et son regard d'argent était si dur et si tranchant qu'il dut monopoliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas reculer. Mais elle vola en éclat quand sa soeur fit un pas vers lui, et il commença à envisager différentes options. Fuir ? Il finirait bien par devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre, et sa soeur avait une mémoire effrayante. Affronter la tempête et railler le courroux de Dis, comme il en avait l'habitude ? Il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Non, la seule solution viable était d'attendre et de supporter le prochain quart d'heure en espérant que hurler suffirait à apaiser la fureur de sa petite soeur. Mais il n'y eut plus ni cris, ni claques.

- Ce que tu as fais est immonde, Frerin. Abject et cruel. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle chose, vraiment.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant immédiatement où elle voulait en venir en se demandant frénétiquement comment elle pouvait être au courant.

- Je...

- Tu vaux tellement mieux que ca, Frerin... Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille à Dwalïn ? A ton ami ? C'est juste... tellement indigne de toi...

Dis secoua la tête, et quelques mèches blondes comme des rayons de soleil s'agitèrent autour de son petit viage pâle. Elle fixa son frère d'un regard si trste et si déçu qu'il se sentait immédiatement misérable et pathétique. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il voulait simplement faire comprendre clairement à Dwalïn qu'il n'avait aucune chance, que Thorïn était à lui et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir, jamais, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. L'objectif n'avait pas été de blesser son ami. Il voulait juste qu'il comprenne. Simplement qu'il comprenne. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'expliquer à sa soeur, mais les mots refusèrent de sortir et l'étouffaient. Elle secoua encore la tête et le dépassa sans plus lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle se retourna néanmoins vers lui alors que, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

- Tu me déçois, mon frère.

Puis ce fut tout. Elle s'en fut et referma doucement la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul avec ses remords. Et le claquement discret de la porte, qui résonna dans son esprit comme un coup de tonnerre, le terrassa.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la lueur inquiète qui brillait dans ceux de Thorïn. Il se détourna de son prince, avant de s'effondrer encore, et fit quelques pas maladroits pour s'éloigner de sa présence étouffante. Une main se referma sur son épaule et ses jambes s'immobilisèrent immédiatement, refusant de lui obéir. Qu'elles soient maudites.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon frère ?

Mon frère. La nausée tordit le ventre de Dwalïn alors que les mots innocents et amicaux pénétraient son esprit. Mon _frère_. Et la fureur, nourrie par la douleur lancinante qui le harcelait depuis la veille, se déchaîna dans sa poitrine, pour jaillir comme une pluie de feu. Il se tourna brutalement vers son ami et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la gorge de Thorïn. Le prince fut violemment plaqué contre un pilier de la salle d'armes alors que ses mains essayaient frénétiquement d'éloigner celle qui tentait de l'étrangler.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! cria-t-il d'une voix brisée. Ton frère, c'est celui que tu baises chaque nuit depuis deux putains d'années !

Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus fort, alors que la lame de son épée tintait brillament en tombant en sol et que sa main nouvellement libre venait prêter assistance à la seconde. Thorïn, pâle et les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, griffa ses poignets dans l'espoir vain de lui faire lâcher prise. Fourbement, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent, il ne resta debout que par la seule force de la poigne de Dwalïn qui, penché sur lui, l'anéantissait de son regard noir. Il essaya de parler, de supplier pour qu'il le laisse respirer, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, retenus par les doigts crispés de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son meilleur ami. Bientôt, des éclairs noirs crépitèrent à la périphérie de sa vision alors que le manque d'oxygène tentait de le précipiter dans l'inconscience. Dwalïn regarda le regard trop bleu de son prince se voiler, alors que la colère ranimait son coeur mort. Le souffle court, il le trouva si beau, alors qu'il se mourrait entre ses bras, qu'il laissa son instinct annihiler sa raison. Brusquement, avec un gémissement d'envie déchirant, il se plaqua contre le corps de Thorïn et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, forçant la barrière de ses dents serrées pour s'emparer de sa langue et l'entraîner dans un duel enfiévré. Quand les lèvres de l'amour de sa vie remuèrent contre les siennes, quand sa langue s'enroula de bonne grâce autour de la sienne et que Thorïn répondit férocement à son baiser, malgré l'inconscience qui s'abattait sur lui, Dwalïn crut que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Inconsciemment, il ondula des hanches et arracha un gémissement plaintif à son prince, dont les ongles courts recommencèrent à griffer sa peau. Immédiatement, son corps réagit et c'est un plaisir pervers qu'il sentit son sexe durcir dans son pantalon et frotter contre le bas-ventre de Thorïn. Puis le regard d'ambre de Frerin traversa son esprit et il se rappela, avec une clairvoyance damnée, que l'amour de sa vie en aimait un autre. Alors il gémit une nouvelle fois, et s'arracha à son prince. Reculant de plusieurs pas, il le regarda tomber à genoux au sol et porter les mains à sa gorge ornée de marques rouges, la respiration difficile. Dwalïn ferma les yeux et se détourna de lui.

Il ne sut jamais comment, mais il rejoignit son frère à son bureau et s'assit calmement dans un confortable fauteuil tendu de velours, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Balïn, que cette vision stupéfiait réellement, cessa d'écrire son rapport et posa sa plume sur le bureau de bois parfaitement ciré et ordonné. Les sourcils froncés, il baissa ses lunettes cerclées d'or sur son nez aquilin et adressa un regard perçant à son petit frère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, petit frère ?

- Ca va très bien.

Il lui fallut quelques temps pour s'en rendre compte mais, bien après que Balïn se soit remis à son travail, et que les lignes de khuzdul se soient brouillées d'ennui devant ses yeux, Dwalïn réalisa que c'était vrai.

* * *

**Il paraît que Gokash se prosterne devant ma "vile cruauté" et que je suis une "prêtresse de la félonie". Z'en pensez quoi ?**

**MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Ma cruauté n'a AUCUNE limite !**

**Bien, bien, bien... Après ce petit écart de folie, allons nous coucher !**

**Bon dodo, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


End file.
